


Would You Come My Way?

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Forge Husbands modern AU awkward high school romance, need I say more?(In case you're not sold on it from just that description: Hector sits alone at lunch, reading a book while he eats. Isaac notices him, is intrigued, and invites Hector to sit with him at the Goth kids' table.)
Relationships: Hector/Isaac (Castlevania)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Would You Come My Way?

~ Would You Come My Way? ~

Isaac first notices the other boy because he sits alone at an otherwise entirely empty cafeteria table during lunch, reading while he eats. The book is James Herriot's _All Creatures Great and Small_. The next day, he has a different book - a leatherbound volume which looks rather old and turns out to be the _Malleus Maleficarum_.

* * *

Hector first hears about Isaac through a rumor that he was expelled from his old school for stabbing someone. Hector isn't quite sure he believes the rumor. As far as all the students at this school are concerned, that guy's name might as well be 'Isaac the Transfer Student, That Guy Who Stabbed Someone' since it seems like no one can mention his name without someone else adding the other bits - every single time, without fail.

* * *

Hector has been asked not to take the _Malleus Maleficarum_ to school with him anymore by his very concerned adoptive mother, so today's book is _Watership Down_.

He is so absorbed in reading it that he doesn't notice someone has come up behind him until he hears a surprisingly deep voice say, "Hey."

Startled, Hector jerks his head up, nearly dropping the book.

The guy looks somewhat familiar, but Hector has no idea who he is, other than someone he vaguely remembers seeing around the school before.

After what feels like far too long of an awkward pause (but in reality is more like six seconds), Hector responds awkwardly, "...what?"

"You can come and sit at my table if you want."

The guy indicates a table which seems to be populated in equal measures by goths, theater kids, and the school swim team. There is enough empty space at one of the benches that three or four more people could fit.

Hector, who is terrible with confrontation of any kind, even if the other person seems to have good intentions, tries to say _no thanks, I'd rather be alone_ , but the words run through his mind without crossing his lips and when he does finally manage to say something, what comes out is "Okay."

He stuffs the remains of his lunch back into his brown paper lunch sack, tucks his book under his arm and starts to make his way toward the other table. He doesn't realize he's forgotten his backpack until his new friend reaches past him to grab it for him. Hector's hands are full with his lunch and book, but the other guy doesn't try to hand the backpack to him; he simply slings it over his own shoulder and carries it for him.

* * *

Hector still spends most of the lunch period reading, although he does slowly warm up to the people who sit near him. They make it easy for him by attempting to include him in their conversations, but not pushing it if they can see he's not up for socialization.

He still has no clue what the handsome boy with the deep voice's name is, and at this point he's afraid to ask.

* * *

Several weeks later, during an art class - in which students are permitted to talk while working, unlike literally all their other classes - someone mentions Isaac's name.

Hector, who had not really been paying attention to the conversation until this point, says without thinking, "That guy who stabbed someone?" Suddenly everyone seated near him is staring at him, and Hector - desperate to deflect the attention from himself - quickly adds, "Whatever, I don't even know who that is."

The other students are still staring at him, now with even more incredulous expressions.

"Uhh... isn't he _your boyfriend_?"

This time it's Hector's turn to just sit there staring for a long moment.

"What?"

"You sit with him at lunch!"

"Everyone saw him carrying your backpack for you that one time!"

"He gave you a Tamagotchi!"

"He told those guys from the football team to stop calling you 'Old McHector Has a Farm'!"

Oh. So _he_ is Isaac. That makes a lot of sense and Hector feels like he probably should have figured that out sooner. But, to be fair, he has never heard anyone else at their lunch table address Isaac by name.

The others continue to insist that the incidents they mentioned mean that Isaac is Hector's boyfriend.

Flustered, and certain he must be blushing, Hector protests, "We haven't been on a date or anything!"

"Oh, why don't you just ask him out, then?"

"Hector's too shy to ask him out. He's waiting for Isaac to ask him."

* * *

"Isaac, did you really stab someone?"

Isaac lets out a deep sigh as Hector slides onto the cafeteria bench next to him. He'd known that question would come up eventually. Honestly he's surprised it took this long, but he attributes that to Hector's shyness, never suspecting that it had taken the other boy this long to actually learn his name.

"No," he answers. "I just happened to move to a different school district in the middle of the year. I wasn't expelled from my old school, and I didn't stab anyone."

"Oh," Hector says. "Why haven't you told people that, then?"

"I doubt that telling anyone that will do anything to stop the rumor after it's already gotten around this much," Isaac replies. "And besides, it keeps people from bothering me."

"Because they think you might stab them!"

"As long I don't actually stab anyone, then what's the problem with letting everyone think that?"

Hector opens his mouth to argue, but Isaac _does_ have a point.

"They also think that you're my boyfriend."

"I could be, if you're interested."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this kind of snowballed from my original idea (crackfic in which Isaac gives Hector a Tamagotchi), into being an awkward high school romance, which is heavily based on some of my own old high school memories.
> 
> Normally I don't write high school AUs at all, but it was the only setting that "Isaac gives Hector a Tamagotchi" would really work in, and the Tamagotchi barely ended up even being mentioned in this, but oh well.


End file.
